Professor Gross presented the following invited lectures , presentations, and tutorials 1. Colloquium Spectroscopicum Internationale, Melbourne, Australia, Plenary Lecture 2. Kyoto Institute of Technology, Kyoto, Japan, (One day of tutorials and one Dept of Chemistry Lecture) 3. Asilomar Conference on Mass Spectrometry, Invited Poster 4. Midwest American Chemical Society Meeting, Lake of the Ozarks, Symposium Lecture 5. Grinnell College, Grinnell, Iowa, Pew Tutorials 6. University of Northern Iowa, Department of Chemistry Lecture 7. Keith Jennings Retirement Symposium, University of Warwick, UK, Symposium Lecture 8. University of Nebraska, Department of Chemistry, MCMS Lectureship 9. American Chemical Society Meeting, Dallas, 1998, Symposium Lecture 10. HPLC 98, St. Louis, Mo, Plenary Lecture